inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Esther Siaw/Comments on InuYasha Wiki.
Along these months, I visited a lot of fantastic Wikis (good articles, high-quality pictures, perfect infoboxes, detailed decorations, fantastic background, etc.). In InuYasha Wiki, I have several positive and negative comments, hope you guys wouldn't mind it very much and able to change after this (because I'm telling the truth). :| For the positive comments: # I truly admire what did Serena create infoboxes, especially character infobox. It contains a lot of information about a single character with biographical information, physical information, family, affiliations and so on. These cause the infobox raises up its quality to perform higher performance for articles. # The InuYasha Wiki logo, I don't have any idea who design it, but somehow I didn't notice a bit of mistake about that logo. Whoever creates it, it just perfect. Very nice. # The bot for welcoming new editors. When rookie editors intend to understand more about InuYasha Wiki, the highlighted specific words (forums, rules, page layouts, etc), brief describe. # The page layouts, for some reason we totally do not have any idea how to start it. With the help of these pages, we surely can contribute some articles that lack of important informations or less accurate informations. # (more...) For the negative comments: # Since Serena created a wonderful infobox, there's a tiny mistake within it. Perhaps most of the Wikia contributors do not know what kanji means. Some of the InuYasha characters are not in kanji names and more related to hiragana names. That character infobox has a section of kanji name for letting us to fill the characters' names. But if we intend to fill a character's name by using hiragana, the the kanji section should case off and greatly replace by using these specific words - Japanese name. Kanji can be refers to Chinese words (or called Hanzi), but Japanese created another words (hiragana and katakana) for them after they learned kanjis from Chinese. And so Japanese language started to become mixing language and does not longer can be consider as a part of Chinese language. Although you feel that is not a big mistake, but for the Chinese they less use kanji for contributing. And mostly use "Japanese words" to replace it. # The deleted templates that affected to the uploaded pictures. That's really dangerous for us to upload another pictures and set a templates right here, some of them will start to ignore to put a fair use template at here, leaving it with the summary. # A bit bored, tensed and less joyful InuYasha Wiki (as a visitor of Wikia). The design is less interesting, and yet lacks friendly. The background of this Wiki is just dark red, greatly rising tense of visitors. This causes contributor do not have any mood for editing articles. This InuYasha Wiki should need some make over in order to attract more visitors. # (more...) Best Selected Wikia *Phineas and Ferb Wiki *Phineas and Ferb Wiki Tiếng Việt * Category:Blog posts